Undercover Memories
by Krazykid500
Summary: Cammie has her memory wiped and sent to live with undercover CIA agents who promise to look after her. With no idea she is a spy, Cammie starts her new life as a civilian with out any memory of being a spy. Sequel to Soul Mates
1. Waking

Cammie POV

I blinked the sleep out of my eyes as I looked around a white room. I looked at the end of my bed and saw a concerned woman sitting there, looking at me contently. She looked at me as she caught my gaze,

"Morning Cammie." The woman said to me. I looked at her trying to place her face, "Cammie?" She asked moving closer. Her long blond hair was swept neatly to the side and her perfectly smooth skin seemed… well… perfect.

"Who's Cammie?" I asked her. The woman looked slightly taken a back.

"Your Cammie. Cammie Johnson, and I'm your mum." The woman said. I sat there thinking when I realised, I had no memory of my life… at all…

"I'm sorry…" I said looking at the floor. She very well could be my mum for all I knew, but as I looked at my reflection on the wall, comparing my facial features to hers, we couldn't have been more different. The door suddenly swung open and a man walked in.

"Hey Cammie." He said sitting on the end of my bed. He looked very muscular and concerned as he looked at me.

"Who are you?" I said then realising how ride I sounded corrected my mistake, "I mean, I cant remember anything, so don't take it personally" I gushed trying to fix my mistake.

"None taken. You had a nasty bash to your head so we were warned you'd have some memory loss." He said patting my shoulder. I looked in his eyes as U saw something in his eyes, was it… no it couldn't be… but he looked almost relieved that I had no memory. "Excuse me a second, I have to call someone." He said as he left the room. We sat there in an awkward silence as I listened to his conversation.

"Yes Rachel, she doesn't have any memory of anything… Yes I know. Tell Joe not to worry, yes I see… Okay, will do. Bye." He walked in and something passed between my parents.

"Can I go home?" I asked quietly. They looked at each other.

"Sure." They said as I sat up and changed, then got lead to a car with blacked out windows. After fifteen minutes in the car, we turned up to a house in a picture perfect neighbour hood.

"Where are we?" I asked

"Home." My mum said,

"But where is home?" I said, hinting I wanted the location.

"Washington DC" My dad said as I walked in and was lead up to a large room. I looked at the pictures on the mirror of me and my parents,

"Whos that?" I asked pointing to one of the boys in one of the pictures.

"That's your brother, James" the man said putting a hand on my shoulder. I turned and walked over to the double bed with pink comforter on it.

"What happened to me?" I asked my dad,

"You were walking to the shops when you got hit by a car and well… you were just in the wrong place at the wrong time." He said sitting next to me. I nodded taking it in. "We only recently moved here, so you will be attending a new school." He said as if that magically made everything better. And I suppose it did… It would save the awkward moments when I don't know who they are and have to ask.

"Okay." I said nodding. I look at the clock, "Is it okay if I have a shower before dinner?" I ask. He nodded and left. I snooped around my room looking at clothes and pictures of me when I was younger. One was of me on a horse in a place that looked like Nebraska. There was also another one of me on a horse but taken recently, but I was in a different uniform. I tried to read the logo on the blouse but it was unreadable. I looked through my draws and in one was a box with a neat scrawl on the top saying 'Cammie Memories'. I opened it and found small things, a necklace with a crest on it, a wedding ring, some pictures of me and a smaller box with my name on the top. I opened it and inside was an iPhone 5 and a note.

_Cammie, I hope you get better soon, lots of love, mum and dad_

I unpacked the iPhone and switched it on and for the first time. I smiled. I grabbed some towels from the draw and went into the mint green bathroom to shower.

~** a nice little page break **~

When I walked downstairs, they were sitting at the table waiting, there were four plates, and only three of us. I didn't question it, I just sat down. There was one thing swirling around my head. The image I saw in the mirror. My toned muscles and flat stomach. And scars, scars that didn't look accidental.

"Are you okay?" my mum asked, I nodded and sat down silently.

"Was I sporty." I asked out loud, scaring myself, my parents seemed a bit shocked by my question, "Just I noticed my body is very toned." I cleared up as realisation crossed their faces.

"Yes." The bell rang as my dad stood to answer it so my mum carried on, "You loved horse back riding, gymnastics, swimming and running. You also enjoyed martial arts." My dad returned with another man as they all passed relieved looks. I looked blankly at the man walking in to the kitchen.

"Cammie this is Joe. He is a family friend." My dad said, I smiled,

"Hi Joe." I said as Joe sat down and I looked at a spot on the wall.

"Are you okay Cammie?" He asked, I nodded silently. I spun the pasta around on my fork as Joe and my parents had small talk.

"May I be excused?" I asked. I didn't wait for a reply as I stood up and ran to my room. I rummaged through the wardrobe and found a pair of running shoes that looked well worn. I put them on as I called down the stairs.

"Can I go running?" I heard whispers as my dad shouted back,

"No, maybe tomorrow. I will come with you." I sighed as I walked back into my room and straight out the window. I climbed down the drain pipe and ran. I liked that feeling. That I felt free. The weird thing was that it was as if I was invisible, nobody saw me… at all. And I liked it. I ran for over two hours before returning home, when I climbed in the window, there was two very angry men waiting for me.

"Hi." I said climbing back in the window.

"Cammie, I said you couldn't go running." My dad said in a stern voice.

"I don't see the big deal." I said calmly.

"Cammie, there are bad people out there that would hurt you and other people out there with out a second thought. That's why I said I will come running with you tomorrow." I looked at him blankly.

"But Im back, and Im not hurt." I said,

"But things could have ended differently." He said,

"Let me talk to her a sec." Joe said. Dad nodded and walked out leaving me alone with Joe. I sat on the bed and looked at him blankly.

"Cammie, I know you must be frustrated about not remembering anything, but I promise its not as bad as you think." Joe said sitting next to me,

"I liked running. It felt familiar. Like I was free." I said, I don't know why I said it, but I felt like I trusted him. He nodded, "Nobody saw me, it was like I was invisible and didn't need to worry about anything." I continued,

"I understand Cammie, but your dads just worried about you. He almost lost you once, he doesn't want to loose you again." And he seemed genuine as he said it, like he knew how it felt to loose some one speacil to them.

"Have you ever lost any one important to you?" I asked looking at him, he smiled weakly as he nodded.

"Yes, I have this best friend, and his daughter went missing. We spent ages looking for her until finally she turned up on the door step. It turned out she had memory loss, and was going crazy. She had treatment and was fine, but was petrified of where she lived, so they sent her away hopefully for a better life." He said looking at me.

"How long have I known you?" I asked him,

"Since you were very young. You're like a daughter to me and it broke my heart when you got hit by the car." He said smoothing my hair. "Can you promise me one thing Cammie?" I nodded looking at him, "Do as your parents say and stay safe?" He asked. I nodded as he walked away, closing my door behind him. I laid on my bed and drifted to sleep.

**So this is the start of my story. Review and let me know if you liked it or not **


	2. A green eyed mystery

Cammie POV

When I woke up I found a note from my mum on my bed

_Cammie, you don't have school today, but please, don't go outside, stay in the house. See you later._

I screwed it up getting slightly annoyed at how protective they were. I changed and put on my trainers going for a run. As I walked down the stairs I heard a deep voice behind me,

"Where do you think your going?" I turned to see my dad looked rather annoyed,

"Out." I said simply, he relaxed a little as he stepped forward,

"Cammie, your mother said you weren't to go out today." He said, I sighed,

"Why? Why cant I go out? I am only going for a run around the neighbour hood then stop of at the shop before running back!" I said almost yelling,

"Cammie, I'm sorry, but unless you remember your martial arts, your not going any where." He said, for some reason, I felt confident I could beat him,

"Okay. Lets fight then. Right here, right now." I said,

"Cammie I…." But he didn't get a chance to finish because my body wasn't my own, I had already started doing moves I could even remember learning. I swung a roundhouse kick at him which he quickly parried away, we continued like this, he trying to pin me down whilst I was trying to pin him down. Eventually I had him pinned,

"Can I go now?" I asked, he looked up at me confused,

"What else do you remember?" He asked standing up,

"I don't know, It just came to me…" I said, then I realised he hadn't asked me that in English, he had asked me that in Korean…

"These things… I don't remember learning them, but they just come to me with out me realising…" I said

"So you don't remember anything else?" He asked, I thought,

"No… I don't." I said, he nodded,

"You can go, but don't be any longer than an hour." He said "Oh and Cammie…" I turned and looked at him, "Do you know what the time is?" I nodded,

"Ten fifteen." I said, that's when I remembered, I didn't have a watch on… "Have I always been able to do this stuff?" I asked, he nodded and I smiled waking out the door. I stopped outside as I heard him sigh,

"Joe… Cammie she, she's remembering things. She remembered her fighting skills, she still has an internal clock and can still speak different languages. Ah huh, okay. So that is defiantly normal… Okay, that's good. Speak to you later then, yes, bye." I quickly turned and ran. Things are deffinatly weird in that house. As I was running, I turned a corner and ran straight into someone,

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry, are you okay?" I asked, as I looked up I saw a boy, around my eyes with shocking green eyes and dark hair.

"Yeah." He said,

"I'm Zach, you are?" He asked

"Cammie, my names Cammie."

"Ah, Cammie. You new around here? Just I haven't seen you before." I nod,

"Yeah, moved here recently." Although I didn't know how recently,

"Cool, where did you live before?" He asked, I looked at the floor,

"I don't know. I got hit by a car and I have no memory of anything." I replied,

"Ohh… I'm sorry to hear that. Are you starting Washinton High tomorrow?" He asked me,

"I don't know… I might be…" I replied, he looked a tad confused, "My mum hasn't told me when I am starting school yet." He nodded,

"Where do you live?" He asked,

"I… I don't know… I mean, I know my way there, but I don't know the road or anything…"

"Tell you what, I'll run with you, then you can show me where you live and I can meet you for school tomorrow." I nodded,

"Sounds good." I said as I took off in a sprint, he lagged behind at first but soon caught up.

"Your fast you know that right?" He asked, I nodded,

"Yeah, apparently I used to be in a running club, I have all these medal and certificates but I don't remember any of them." I said, he nodded,

"Do you mind if I come over and see them?" He asked, I looked at him,

"I don't mind." I said as we got to the store, just going to get some food for breakfast, wanna stay?" I asked, he nodded,

"Sure." I came out the store with in five minutes and we begun our run back, as I opened the door, Joe and my dad were standing in the hall talking,

"I'm back!" I called to them as they cut off what ever conversation they were having, "Hey Joe." I said

"Whos this?" My dad asked,

"Oh this is Zach. We met when I went running" I said and I could have sworn I saw some hurt in Zachs eyes as I said this, but I pushed it aside. "Do you mind if he stays for a bit?" Dad glanced at Joe who nodded,

"Sure Cammie." He said as we walked into the kitchen. I put the stuff on the side and leaned on it looking at Zach.

"Food, or medals…" I asked him.

"medals." He said as I replied,

"Race you!" And we both ran for the door, as we ran out we almost knocked Joe over, "Sorry!" We both yelled at him as we reached my bedroom door and both tried to cram through the door at the same time. I stood on his foot and ran through laughing,

"Not fair, you cheated!" I laughed at his childness, I pulled out my draw full of medas as I emptied it with a loud clang. "Oh my…" He said pulling all the medals apart and looking at them. "You must have been really good, can you still do any of this?" He asked me…

"I don't know, I haven't tried…" I told him, "Try." He said. I sighed as I stood up and stood in the corner of a room and did a round of back handspring back tuck.

"I can still do it!" I said smiling at him. I tried a few more moves which I though of, Zach clapping and cheering. I sat down next to him, "Earlier my dad didn't want me to go out until I remembered my karate moves, so I fought him and had him pinned in five minutes." I said, Zachs mouth dropped open,

"What?" I asked him, as though I was missing a huge chunk of his shock.

"Nothing, just that's amazing!" He said, I smiled

"Thank you… food?" I asked, he smiled and nodded, we went down stairs, I started to cook and Zach watched intently at me cooking. Once I was done, I put a huge pile of pancakes down in front of him.

"Zach… a word please?" Joe asked, Zach nodded and walked out.

ZPOV

"Zach a word please?" Joe asked, I nodded and followed him out. "What are you doing here? Your supposed to be with your mum finding out about their next mission!" Joe snapped. Since my mums confession about not wanting to be part of the circle, it all turned out to be a hoax so now I work for her to bring down the circle with out her knowing.

"What do you mean with his mum?" Agent Johnson asked, "Your working with the circle?" He asked me,

"Not with, against." I stated, "As far as my mum knows, I am now a part of the circle, but really I am trying to take it down to get Cammie home safely and quickly." I said looking at him.

"It's a shame something like this had to happen to her, she is such a nice girl, very polite and well mannered." Agent Johnson said,

"Yeah, she was amazing…" I said quietly, Agent Johnson gave me a questioning look,

"Zach and Cammie were dating, but of course, Cameron knows nothing about this and Zach is finding it a little tough." Joe said, "Now back to the first question, what are you doing here."

"I figured if the Circle managed to track down Cammie and I didn't get told, if I am with her constantly, then they wont hurt me so I can protect her." I said, Joe nodded an understanding. That's when we heard the windows smash…


	3. Attack of the Memories

ZPOV

We ran into the kitchen to see what the smash was, and we saw Cammie under the table holding a knife.

"Cammie what…" Joe started but Cammie grabbed his arm and yanked him down,

"Get down you idiot! Some one just tried shooting me!" She half screamed at him, with that another bullet flew through the window as we all dropped to the floor. I looked at Joe who nodded as I stood and ran to the side where I knew Agent Johnson kept his guns, I pulled out a sniper as ran into the garden as Cammie yelled,

"Zach you idiot get back here!" I thought Joe still had her under the table as I shot at a man in black running from behind a bush and into a tree,

"Cammie!" I heard Joe yell as I heard Cammies foot steps following me,

"Cammie, you need to go back inside! Go back to Joe!" I yelled she looked at me,

"Not a chance." She said, then as if something clicked in her mind, she said, "Be right back!" And ran into the house managing to dodge three bullets with ease.

CPOV

I ran into the house and into my bedroom, Joe close behind me,

"Cammie what are you doing?" He asked,

"Need to go bathroom!" I yelled as I grabbed my coat and ran into my bathroom,

"With your coat?" He asked, as I ducked down so I was under the window, I pulled out the glass vile I some how knew, deep down I had. And for some reason I felt the need to protect it. As I opened it to look at it, I realised, I knew what it said. I knew what it was. And that was why the men were here, they want me and what I know… I sat there thinking about why any one would want a list of names enough to kill some one for it, when I realized, they were hit men.

"Cammie!" I heard Joe yell as I grabbed the vile and bardged out the door,

"Joe!" I said running to him and shoving the vile in his hands. "Take this and protect it. I don't know why, but you need to protect it." I said to him as he looked at me,

"What is it?" He asked me,

"A list. A list of names I know. But I don't know how or why. Please Joe, something is telling me this list is very important and shouldn't get into their hands. So please, don't let them get it." I said finishing quietly. Then my bedroom window smashed, and Joe shoved me behind him as men dropped into my room, then a woman.

"Morning Joe, see you brought me a present." The woman said walking forwards, as I looked at her stunning green eyes and facial features, and worked out she was some how related to Zach.

"Hello Cameron." She said,

"Whos Cameron?" I asked, never being called that before, I thought my birth name was Cammie… not Cameron, she looked at me weirdly.

"Do you know who I am?" She asked walking forward, I shook my head, the she slapped Joe around the face.

"You idiot! You wiped her memory!" She yelled at him. Whilst she was pre occupied, I snuck out of the room and started down the stairs just as a man grabbed me round the waist and tried to drag me back,

"Get of me!" I yelled letting out an ear piercing scream and throwing my head back into his nose, and slamming my elbow into his ribs. He dropped me instantly as I tumbled down the stairs out of control as my head hit the skirting board at the bottom, I slowly stood up as I started to try and make my way to Zach or my dad.

Then a memory flashed in front of me, me and Joe were in some kind of barn with mats, we were sparring, Zach was laughing as were the others, and a woman who looked a lot like me. There were girls all over the place cheering me on, as I placed a kick and Joe fell, quickly regaining his posture,

"Come on Gallagher Girl!" Zach cheered as a girl I recognised as Macey McHenry gave me a knowing look and a sinister smile.

I stood up and stumbled forward, knowing something wasn't right, about how the woman said he had wiped my memory, and I didn't know who she was, then I see a memory that is very odd…

"Zach!" I yelled running at him,

"Cammie!" He yelled as he saw me, he ran towards me, "Oh my gosh, Cammie what did they do to you?" He asked,

"I remember." I wheezed as I tried to catch my breath, "I know you used to call me Gallagher Girl, I know the list, I know this isn't my real family, and I remember fighting with Joe in a barn." I whispered to him,

"Cammie," He said again but I cut him off,

"Whats Gallagher Zach, and why do I have a feeling that I shouldn't tell any one about the list, like it's the most important thing ever?" I asked him,

"Because your not stupid." Zach said ignoring my first question. I saw a man sneaking up on Zach with a gun as pushed away from Zach and ran at the guy, kicking the gun out of his hands and throwing him across the room before knocking him out.

"How comes, I know all these things I cant remember learning Zach?" I asked as I fought a few more people. Suddenly, Zach wasn't there, he was on the ground as a woman yelled no and the man on top of him stopped and moved, the woman helped him up as a man in black stuck a needle in my arm and dragged my limp body away. The last thing I saw was Zach, Joe and my 'Dad' running after me screaming my name, but the woman stopped them, slapping patches on their heads as they all crumpled to the floor. Then I let the blackness engulf me.


	4. Run

**Thank you guys! So many great reviews! Makes my day, my dad has suggest I write a book… should i?**

CPOV

I woke up in a rocky room on a mattress. I looked around and saw a metal door with a guard outside. I stood up and started to walk over when I saw a red light in the corner. A camera. I decided not to notice it as I walked over to the window. I looked out through the bars, thinking. The list, me and Joe sparring in a barn. Zach calling me Gallagher Girl. Then a random woman kidnaps me and slaps Joe for erasing my memory… if I wasn't confused before… I defiantly am now. I put my hand on one of the bars as I heard it creak, I leaned against it again as I heard it give slightly, knowing I could most probably get out through it later.

"Cameron." I turned to face the red head in the door, "Yes, that's you. Come with me." She didn't hand cuff me, or have goons flock us, a sign that she thought I had lost all of my martial arts knowledge. I decided to just follow her; I could use it as an element of surprise later. In my head, something was taking control, telling me what to do… instinct. I followed Catherine into a room where there was a steel table and two chairs.

"What are we doing?" I asked clueless, as I took at seat.

"We just want to have a little chat with you Cammie. Nothing to worry about." I nodded as she sat opposite me.

"Who are you?" I asked her as she looked me in the eye,

"Social services." She said (**AN: In the UK we have social service who deal with child protection, don't know if that's the same any where else…) **Some think inside of me knew she was lying but I nodded.

"Why did you take me from my family?" I asked slouching into the chair.

"We had heard that you weren't leading a very good life with them. That they were hitting you…" She faded away at the end,

"They've never hit me." I said, "So can I please go home?" I asked hoping if I stick to the dumb memory wiped girl she thought I was, she'd let me go.

"No, you see Cameron. They are bad people who you are living with. And the government doesn't feel you are safe under their care." She said as I looked at her blankly, "Have they ever told you anything? Given you anything… say a list with names on it?" She asked as if picking that piece of information out of thin air.

"No…" I shook my head, "Not that I remember any way." I said resting my chin in my palm. She looked slightly disappointed. "Why?" I asked getting curious,

"Just it has a list of names of people they plan to kill…" She said, but something in side told me she was lying, that she was the bad one, not my family.

"I'm sorry, but they never told me anything." I said looking very apologetic.

"It's okay Cameron. If you go back to your cell with Andrew, and think things over, see if there is anything you can remember…" She said as a goon came in, taking me by the arm and leading me back to my cell.

"Stay here." He said when he shut the door to my cell. As if I could just open the door and walk out. I walked over to the window and looked out, a plan forming in my head. I sunk into the wall as I stood under the camera, looking at the wires. I walked to the opposite side of the room, holding a handstand against the wall. Confusion. If I could confuse them on what I am doing, I have the upper hand.

I came down after a while and started to stretch splits and bridge before doing some cartwheels, handstand walks and back handsprings. Then I stood right by the door, done a round off, double back handspring and a back tuck, whilst mid air, ripping the camera off the wall and watching the light fade into nothing.

"Yes" I muttered as I ran to the window and yanked on the bars, I felt it give as an alarm sounded. Desperate, I yanked again as the bars flew off and I kicked the window, starting my climb down the rocks that formed the base.

"Stop!" The woman yelled from my window as I reached the floor, I acted all scared and defenceless as I ran into the woods, completely not expecting a tall well built man to grab my waist and inject me with a purple substance.

"That'll teach you." He said again.

ZPOV

I ran into Gallagher, and straight to Rachels office.

"Rachel!" I yelled as I ran in, "Theres been a break out at the circle base in New York, I checked the CCTV and its Cammie." I said, I saw her smile,

"So there is a good chance we could find her then…" She asked, I nodded,

"But also a slim chance we find her first, with her memory loss, she wont remember any self defence skills…" I stopped myself from talking as I remembered the last thing she said to me, "She remembered…" I said as I sunk to the floor,

"What?" Rachel asked as she moved closer, "Cammie remembered!" I said again. "Before they took her, she asked me what Gallagher was… she told me she remembered fighting with Joe in the barn, and people cheering her, she recognised Macey and me yelling Gallagher Girl to her… she remembered…" I sighed.

"Its true…" Joe said, "When she ran to her room, I followed, she shoved this in my hand and asked me how she knows what it is with out looking at it, and why she feels she has to keep it secret. She remembered." I said, "She also beat agent Johnson at a fight when he refused to let her out until she could defend herself, so she challenged him to a fight, and he lost…" I said, Rachels eyes widened,

"If she remembers she'll come back!" She said smiling, "She'll come back!" She said smiling and hugging Joe,

"I doubt it…" Liz said, putting a downer on her mood, "I just scanned CCTV footage of that base, and I found this." She said, showing us the footage of Cammie climbing down the wall before running, then a man carrying her limp body back.

"They wont keep her in the same base again… we don't know what they will do with her…" I said as we all felt all hope disappear…


	5. Ice-Cream Discoveries

Cammie POV

I woke up in a pink bedroom, as a wave of de ja vou went over me. I blinked to adjust my eyes to the bright light.

"Welcome back." A woman with vibrant red hair said. I looked at her, "Cammie, I'm your mom…" She said again as she inched closer and I inched away. "What wrong?" She asked again,

"Who are you?" I asked hearing my voice quiver as I searched my mind for any memory, any thing. But nothing. "I cant remember anything…" I voice out loud.

"That's Okay Cammie, I'm going to work with you on that. See what you can remember, and how quickly we can make progress." She said in a sickly sweet tone.

"Where are we?" I asked, looking at the pink walls full of medals and the shelves stacked with trophies. I felt the soft comforter under my fingers as I took in my surroundings.

"Your at home." She said,

"Where is home?" I asked feeling de ja vou again,

"Roseville Virginia." She said smiling as she stroked my dark brown hair (**AN: Catherine has changed Cammies appearance, she now has dark brown hair instead of blonde, and she has green eyes instead of blue)**

I pulled the cover off as I walked to the mirror and looked at my reflection, my long brown hair and bright green eyes. I looked at my body, memorising my features, muscular but slender, clear skin, white straight teeth, and my small frame.

"I go to school?" I said, sounding almost like a toddler, she nodded, "Tell me about myself…" I said sitting next to her on my bed,

"Well… you love to learn languages and you used to know many languages. You love sports and used to live at the local gymnasium, not literally but it was hard getting you home you loved it so much. If you weren't there, you were at the stables with your horse Comso."

"I have a horse?!" I said smiling, she nodded,

"Yes, you also are a very smart, bright student." She said stroking my hair. I smiled.

"Can we go into town and get some ice-cream?" I asked,

"I'm sorry sweetie, how about you go into town, get some ice-cream and buy yourself some clothes or something?" She said handing me a $20 bill. I took it and headed for the door, "Err. Cammie… you might want to change…" She said smiling, I looked down to see I was in my pyjamas; I smiled sheepishly as I headed for the wardrobe. I put on some denim shorts and a tank top as I headed out into the hot street.

Zach POV

Seven days. Seven days we have been looking for her, but we haven't found her. We have searched every where. I have gone to every COC base asking for my mother, and none have seen her. Its useless…

"Why don't you guys go into town and get some food or something?" Ms Morgan said putting her head in her hands,

"Are you sure?" Macey asked looking at her,

"Yeah, go out and have some fun." She said, "Tell the other girls in your year they can go as well, they all put in a lot of effort this week, they deserve a rest." She said. I stood up as did the three girls that followed me out the door.

"Meet you in the foyer in ten minutes?" I asked, they nodded as ran off down their corridor to get ready. I walked into my room and sat on my bed and looked at a picture of me and Cammie. It was during the summer and she was on my back, her arms wrapped around my neck, and both of us were smiling at the camera. I smiled as I heard her laugh echo through my brain. I placed it down as I changed and went into the foyer.

"Took your time Goode, we were about to leave you behind." Baxter said giving me a light tap on the shoulder. I smiled as we headed out the door.

xXpagebreakXx

I was sitting under the marquee thinking over the times me and Cammie had under there, when I heard my name being yelled.

"Zach! Zach!" I looked up and saw Anna running towards me at full speed, "Zach, I saw Cammie! Come with me!" She said grabbing my wrist and dragging me towards the pharmacy, where a girl with long brown hair was sitting eating an ice cream and talking to Jimmy. "There." She said pointing directly to the girl with the long hair. I looked at her likes she was mad,

"Your kidding me?" I asked her,

"No, go in!" She said shoving me towards the pharmacy. I walked in muttering under my breath as I walked up to the ice cream counter,

"Hi, how can I…" He stopped mid sentence, "Zach. What can I get you?" He said still sticking to formalities,

"Hot fudge sundae please" I said dropping a one dollar note on the counter. I turned to face the girl, "Hi, I'm Zach. You new here?" I asked being polite, she turner to look at me, she had long brown hair and bright green eyes. If I hadn't been a spy I wouldn't have recognised her.

"Hey, I'm…"

"Cammie…" I finished for her, she gave me a confused look as I whipped out my cell and text Baxter, Sutton and McHenry to come as quick as they could.


	6. mission gone wrong

Cammie POV

"Cammie…" he said again, I looked at him strangely,

"How do you know my name? Do you know me?" I asked him. He nodded slowly as he pulled out his cell and started to text some one.

"We're old friends." He said as Josh put his ice-cream in front of him,

"School letting you have a town day?" Josh asked Zach, he nodded,

"Yeah, we've just finished some exams." He said eating some ice-cream.

"How is Cam? I haven't seen her in ages." Josh said, Zach flinched a bit,

"She's fine. She's been… busy." He said just as three girls flew through the door and stopped short at the sight of me.

"Cammie!" They all yelled and ran at me.

"Who are you?" I asked in between the death grips they had on me,

"Cam, we're old friends. We've known each other since we were tiny!" The British one said stepping back.

"Macey McHenry…" I said letting my awe in my voice show. "I'm friends with Macey McHenry!" I said again, she took a step back and looked at me weirdly,

"Yes, you are… now stop acting so weird and tell me whats new." She said grabbing my spoon and helping herself to some ice cream.

"I had an accident and I have amnesia." I said as the British girl paused with a spoon piled high with ice-cream stopped half way towards her mouth, mouth hanging wide. Zach had an amused smile as he leant forward taking the ice cream off the spoon. She slapped him lightly on the back of the head.

"But your okay right?" the blonde girl said looking concerned. "Who do you live with?" She asked,

"My mom, why?" I asked getting curious,

"No reason." She said quickly, "How about we go back to yours and have a sleepover." Macey suggested,

"I'm sorry, but I don't know if my mum will agree to that…" I said nervously. "Where do you live?" I asked,

"The Gallagher Academy. Highway 10." Macey said smiling small.

"I have to go, talk to you soon?" I said they smiled and hugged me,

Zach POV

As soon as Cammie walked out the door, they girls nodded and we headed after her.

"So your not going to tell me why Cammie was just sitting here with green eyes, brown hair and no memory?" Josh said. We froze, he shouldn't have recognised her.

"How did you know it was her?" Bex said curiously

"The way you guys acted… plus, I enrolled at Blackthorne, I know all about your little secret…" He said smiling,

"Then you know why we're leaving." I said as we walked out the door and followed Cammie all the way to a house three blocks away. She knocked on the door as Catherine opened it and ushered Cammie inside.

"Baxter, you stay here and do surveillance, they move, you move, got it?" She nodded as me, Liz and Macey ran back to the school.

Joe POV

I was walking towards my office when I heard feet running towards me.

"Joe!"

"Mr Solomon!" Three voices yelled. I turned and saw Zach, Liz and Macey charging, full sprint at me.

"Careful!" I said as I caught Liz and she skidded past me and onto the floor.

"Cammie…" She said, "We found Cammie!" She said again,

"Catherine erased her memory again, she's living, literally down the road!" Zach said.

"Then why are we standing here! Move it people!" Rachel said appearing out of no where.

"Zach, you knock on the door, try and get in, or knock them out, we will be around the perimeter of the house ready to grab any strays, and to close in, hopefully on Cammie." I instructed as we placed Comms in our ear and headed out the school. On the way we grabbed a few more cove op students and filled them in, whilst Liz and a few more techies stayed to do technical stuff.

Cammie POV

I was in my bedroom singing when I heard the bell go. I ran down the stairs to answer the door as Catherine grabbed my arm, dragging me to the ground.

"Why aren't we answering the door?" I asked her,

"Cause there are bad people the other side." She said. I rolled my eyes as I stood up, only to be dragged back down again.

"Mom, get of me, your hurting me." I said,

"Cammie, you need to stay in here, don't move." She said shoving me into the basement. She shut the door and locked it as I stood there banging on the door,

"Mum! Let me out! Please!" I screamed through the door, I started to kick it, trying to get out, giving up and going down the stairs to search for a window. I stood on a case and peered through the grimy window, seeing black shoes running past. I banged on the glass hoping for attention, I girls face appeared as she spotted me and started yelled,

"Move!" She yelled to me, I moved back as she kicked the glass in, "Cammie, give me your hands!" She yelled I did as she said, I heard the door open and Catherine running down the stairs, I stopped, one of my hands in the girls, the other by my side.

"Cammie! Stop right there!" She yelled,

"Cammie! Come here!" Another woman said from the other side, Catherine inched closer, "Tina, don't let go of her hand." She instructed.

"Cammie, come here, please…" Mum said coming closer, "their bad people, they'll hurt you." She said, I felt warm tears fall down my face,

"I don't know what to do." I said through tears, I heard a bang and the basement door flew down the stairs,

"CIA don't move!" I heard a deep voice yell, as a man walked down the stairs, he saw me and relief flooded his face.

"Cammie. Come with us, please!" Macey called from the window where she was now next to 'Tina.' I heard more feet come down the stairs as Zach, Bex and Josh stood there,

"Cammie, come over here to us, or out the window with Tina." Bex said slowly coming forward.

"What do I do Josh?" I asked looking at him, "Zach?" I asked as more tears fell. I spun and looked at Macey, "Macey, tell me what to do." I tried again.

"Come to us Cammie." She said, "Come through the window, or over to bex." She said, I turned to face bex, but instead I turned to see my mum holding a gun pointed at me, and Josh had a gun pointed at her.

"You lied?" I asked her, "They really are the good people?" I asked sounding like a five year old.

"I didn't lie." She said through gritted teeth, she walked forward and yanked me down, pulling my close to her, I saw Tina and Macey slip through the window. "How would you like it if one of these lot die?" She said, I looked at them,

"Don't kill them." I said quietly. "Take me, but leave them." I said again. She smiled, that's what I like to hear. She said.

"Cammie, no!" Tina said. She lunged for me and Catherine hit her round the head with the butt of her gun, as Tinas lifeless body slid across the floor.

"She's not dead. Just out cold with concussion." She said smirking, "Maybe."

"Cammie…" The tall man said, I slowly un wound Catherines arms from around me. As I blended in and stood about a foot away. Catherine followed my actions with her gun. Ready to shoot me.

"What you going to do Catherine?" Zach said. I slowly made my way up the stairs, watching Catherine. Maybe that's why I didn't see the bulky man in the door way. Maybe that's why I didn't think to duck as he pushed me backwards, and I went flying down the stair case.

Please please review for me guys.


	7. the end

**Guys, sorry I haven't updated in forever but I am in the middle of my GCSEs at the moment and have a lot of revision to do… sorry, but here is a chapter**

CPOV

Sat on the sofa in my mothers' office watching the news, I listened the latest update on my 'disappearance',

"Earlier today, missing schoolgirl Cammie Morgan, a student at the prestigious Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Woman, was found alive and unharmed in a house not far from her school in Roseville, Virginnia. Police and the CIA have been hunting for the missing school girl for months, and finally close the case." I flicked the TV off as a clip of me walking out of the house crying came on,

"Mom!" I called,

"Yes?" She replied from outside her office where she was talking to some eight graders about something,

"Is the dinner supposed to be burning?" She went silent for a minute as I saw a glow burst into the kitchen. I wandered over to check it, "OH MY GOD! MOM THE KITCHENS ON FIRE!" I yelled as she ran in with the eight graders not far behind, me and mom were running around trying to put the fire out.

"FIRE FIRE FIRE!" The siren echoed through the school halls as mum sighed and Joe walked in casually,

"Whats on fire?" He asked walking into the kitchen, He turned the gas off and smothered the fire. "You two should be banned from the kitchen." He sighed walking into the corridor, "FALSE ALARM!" he screamed as girls turned and went back to lessons.

"I'm going back to my room. Can I order some pizza?" I asked as she slunk into her chair nodding. I shut the door and walked out.

"Hey." Zach put his arm around my shoulder, "Whats cooking?" He asked, I glared at him, "Ah… that fire was your moms cooking again wasn't it?" He asked laughing,

"Stop laughing or learn to sleep with one eye open… trust me… I will kill you." I said giving him the morgan glare. He held his hands up,

"Sorry," He said, "truce?" He asked holding out his hand, I took it and shook it. As I went to let go, he pulled my arm down and grabbed my waist putting me over his shoulder.

"What are you doing?! Do you have a death wish?!" I screamed at him, he laughed and started running. He put me down by the window seat and kissed me.

"I love you Cammie. You know that right?" He asked, I nodded as I said, "I love you too Zach. Don't make me regret it." Our lips touched and sparks flew, and I new our story had only just begun.

The End

**Its finished. I know its short, but I have way too much revision for way too many exams with way too little time. Sorry but that's the end. Thanks for all your support **


End file.
